Rosas flameantes
by Naimena
Summary: A veces la ignorancia es felicidad, pero Natsu siempre ha sido de los que toman al toro por los cuernos. Desafortunadamente, su falta de experiencia le ha obligado a seguir los consejos de algunas personas muy cuestionables. El curso del verdadero amor no fluye suavemente en esta historia a viñetas de 100 palabras. Traducción.
1. Buen Día

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**NA: **En caso de que nunca hayan visto una historia de este tipo es como una historia normal pero relatada en viñetas de cien palabras. En concreto, he estado leyendo una muy buena llamada Lord Charming la cual disfruto muchísimo,así que quería hacer un intento en ello. Por lo que sí, cada capítulo será de cien palabras y es más difícil de lo que parece. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1 **

**Buen Día**

Gray estaba de buen humor cuando entró al hall del gremio Fairy Tail. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y él solo había perdido la mitad de la ropa con la que había salido de casa en el camino.

En general era un buen día.

Mirando a su alrededor Gray notó que el gremio estaba bastante vacío, algo que no era inusual en las mañanas. El gremio se llenaría en unas pocas horas. Tras el bar Mira limpiaba algunos vasos mientras charlaba con Alzack.

En una esquina distante Gray vio un familiar cabello rosado.

Las cosas se ponían aun mejor.


	2. En Blanco

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 2**

**En Blanco**

Gray se dirigió allí y se sentó tras Natsu.

"¡Eh! Cabeza hueca, veo que esta mañana te las arreglaste para sacar tu trasero de la cama. ¿Qué festejamos?"

Natsu no respondió. De hecho ni siquiera parpadeó, ocupado mirando fijamente a la pared.

"Oye estúpido te estoy hablando." Gray intentó nuevamente.

Aún nada.

"Ha estado así por varios días," lloró Happy.

El felino que había estado revoloteando nerviosamente alrededor de la cabeza de Natsu, finalmente aterrizó en una mesa.

"Oye Natsu," Gray codeó a su amigo, "despierta hombre, me estás asustando."

Por fin Natsu parpadeó y volteó lentamente.

"¿Gray? ¿Cuándo llegaste?"


	3. Estar Distraído

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 3**

**Estar Distraído**

"He estado aquí por un buen rato," Gray espetó irritadamente, "¿Al fin te hiciste tan estúpido que tu cerebro empezó a apagarse?"

Gray esperó por una respuesta pero fue inútil.

Natsu estaba de nuevo mirando fijamente a la pared, su rostro tenso en concentración.

"¿En serio?"

Gray golpeó a Natsu en la cabeza, causando que ésta rebotara en la mesa.

"¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" Natsu rugió. "¿Estás buscando pelea o algo?"

"Tal vez luego," Gray sonrió maliciosamente, "pero ahora que tengo tu atención puedes explicarme por qué estás aún más distraído de lo usual."

Natsu suspiró.

"No estoy seguro."


	4. Vacío Inexplicable

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 4**

**Vacío Inexplicable**

Natsu se desparramó en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en la madera.

"No me siento enfermo. Solo he estado distraído últimamente."

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?" Gray lo presionó.

"Solo por unos pocos días"

Gray reflexionó. Él no era médico pero una vez había leído un libro acerca de uno.

"¿Algo diferente sucedió en ese tiempo? ¿Comiste algo extraño o algo así?"

Natsu sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

"Lucy se fue en una misión hace un par de días." Happy añadió amablemente. "Dijo que sería muy aburrido para nosotros pero pagaba lo suficiente para su renta."


	5. Crueldad Amable

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 5**

**Crueldad Amable**

"¿En serio?" Gray se burló descaradamente. "¿Esta vez los dejo atrás? Quizás en esta sí le paguen."

Natsu gruñó algo incomprensible y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Gray casi rió por lo extraño que se veía Natsu. Era inusual que el energético muchacho estuviese tan retraído y desanimado. Parecía una malhumorada chica adolescente con su nueva actitud.

Repentinamente una divertida idea cruzó la mente de Gray. No estaba obsesionado con emparejar a la gente como Mira, pero sabía cuando a alguien le gustaba otra persona.

El tono de Gray era ligeramente petulante.

"Creo que hay algo que deberías saber…"


	6. Lenta Comprensión

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 6**

**Lenta Comprensión**

Gray yacía con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa, completamente agotado.

Se había tardado más de cinco horas en hacer que Natsu notara lo que era obvio para prácticamente todos los demás en el gremio. Se lo había explicado, le dio ejemplos, trajo testigos, demonios incluso habían usado gráficos de barras, antes de que finalmente entendiera el punto.

Levantando la cabeza ligeramente Gray observó al otro muchacho sentándose frente a él.

Natsu estaba tan pálido como una sábana y sentado rígidamente en el taburete. Una expresión de sorpresa, bordeando en horror, se había fijado en su rostro.

"Me gusta Lucy".


	7. Grabación Averiada

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 7**

**Grabación Averiada**

"Si, lo sé," Gray refunfuñó, volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Natsu no le respondió, solo continuó mirando hacia el vacío con su expresión de horrorizada sorpresa. Gray estaba empezando a creer que quizás informar a Natsu de sus propios sentimientos no había sido la mejor idea. Natsu era tan lento que puede que nunca los hubiera notado por su cuenta.

"¿Estás bien?" Gray gruñó, esperando no haber roto el poco cerebro que tenía Natsu.

"Me gusta Lucy." Pánico parecía estar creciendo en la voz de Natsu.

Gray observó desesperadamente. Genial, ahora estaba atorado.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa?"


	8. Guardar Secretos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 8**

**Guardar Secretos**

Dándose la vuelta lentamente como protagonistas de una película de terror Gray y Natsu se encontraron frente a una sonrisa familiar. Lucy observaba pacientemente con su maleta de ruedas en una mano y la otra en su cadera.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó curiosamente, señalando a Natsu. "Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma."

Gray solo se encogió de hombros sin comentar. No había manera de que le dijera a Lucy que le pasaba a su amigo. Claro, él y Natsu peleaban todo el tiempo pero había un código y los chicos no delataban otros chicos con sus enamoradas. Simplemente no se hacía.


	9. Salidas Dramáticas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenece la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 9**

**Salidas Dramáticas**

"Oye Natsu ¿estás bien?" Lucy repitió, acercándose para examinarlo mejor.

Ella supuso que aun estaría enojado con ella por ir en una misión sin él y Happy, pero esto era extraño aun en él.

"Holaaaaa," Ella dijo, pasando una mano por enfrente de su cara. "¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?"

El repentino cambio de distancia entre ellos pareció despertar a Natsu de su estupor. Él parpadeó, como procesando la presencia de Lucy por la primera vez y su pálido rostro cambió a un enfermizo gris.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Él gritó en pánico.

Levantándose de un salto el dragon-slayer salió disparado hacia la puerta.


	10. Ninja Interior

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 10**

**Ninja Interior**

Al día siguiente Natsu entró cautelosamente al gremio, asomándose por las esquinas para asegurarse de que cierta mujer no estuviera allí. Normalmente él enfrentaba sus problemas de frente pero tras su revelación y reacción del día previo… Parecía mejor optar por ser precavido. Además, ser un sigiloso ninja era divertido.

"Lucy no está aquí." Happy informó, regresando de inspeccionar el gremio. "Ya puedes dejar de esconderte."

Con un suspiro de alivio Natsu se enderezó y se adentró en el gremio. Esperaba que pronto todo pudiera volver a la normalidad.

Entonces unas manos lo agarraron y lo arrastraron hacia las sombras.


	11. La Caballería

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 11**

** La Caballería**

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Natsu rugió al examinar el cuarto.

Estaba lleno con sus compañeros del gremio. Entre ellos estaban Gray, y Elfman, y Jet, y Droy, ¡diablos¡ incluso podía ver a Laxus y Gajeel encorvados en el otro extremo del cuarto. Parecía que todos los hombres de Fairy Tail se habían congregado en el cuarto.

"Al parecer se difundió un rumor de que estás interesado en Lucy." Gray remarcó casualmente, sin mencionar que él era el responsable.

"Así que decidimos, como hombres, ayudarte a planear tu ataque." Elfman añadió entusiastamente.

Natsu estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento.


	12. Diferentes Métodos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 12**

**Diferentes Métodos**

"Entonces ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?" Freed preguntó formalmente. Aparentemente él había decidido ponerse a cargo de esta pequeña reunión informal.

"Él debería darle un pez como obsequio." Happy aportó emocionado.

Romeo le dirigió una sonrisa simpática al gato.

"Esa es una buena idea Happy, pero el cortejo de los humanos es un poco diferente al cortejo de los gatos. ¿Quizás deberías dejarnos esto a nosotros?

Happy hizo pucheros y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, si no quieren mi consejo mejor iré a sentarme con Wendy y Carla."

Echando vuelo él salió malhumoradamente del cuarto.

"Entonces," Freed continuó, "¿alguna otra idea?"


	13. Ataque Directo

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 13**

**Ataque Directo**

El grupo se sentó pensando en silencio por un rato hasta que alguien finalmente habló.

"Creo que simplemente debería decírselo." Macao se encogió de hombros. "Es la forma más directa."

Los otros asintieron en acuerdo. Después de todo, Macao estaba casado, bueno solía estarlo, y tenía un hijo. Sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"¿Qué se supone que diga?" Natsu gruñó, la situación desagradándole cada vez más.

"Solo ve hacia ella y di 'me gustas'. Es fácil."

La forma en que Macao lo dijo lo hacía parecer fácil así que Natsu asintió, tratando de ignorar la sensación de su estómago revolviéndose.


	14. Exposición Forzada

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 14**

**Exposición Forzada**

"Está aquí." Max siseó, asomando su cabeza en el cuarto.

Varias manos prácticamente empujaron a Natsu por la puerta. Repentinamente empujado en medio del ocupado gremio, Natsu se sintió muy expuesto.

Al ver a Lucy él trató de caminar casualmente hacia ella. El resultado lo hacía ver como un robot oxidado pero Lucy estaba tan concentrada en su libro que no lo notó hasta que estaba justo detrás de ella.

"Oh, Natsu," Lucy sonrió y cerró su libro, "No te había visto. Gray dijo que te estabas sintiendo enfermo ayer. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Natsu tragó saliva y solo pudo asentir.


	15. Situación Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 15**

**Situación Pesadilla**

Se miraron en silencio por un rato, y Natsu sentía que sus manos estaban empezando a sudar. Su mente estaba trabajando tiempo extra pero al parecer las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

'_Vamos Natsu, solo dilo de una vez.'_ Él trató de darse ánimos mentalmente. _'¿Qué me dijo Macao que le dijera? Oh sí, 'me gustas'. Oh Dios, no puedo decir eso, es como una pesadilla. ¿'Me GUSTAS'? Esas palabras solo son ruidos insignificantes."_

"Um, ¿Natsu?"

Lucy estaba mirando a Natsu con curiosidad.

"OKAY," Él gritó nerviosamente, "YA ME VOY."

Y corrió hacia la puerta… de nuevo.


	16. Crítica Constructiva

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 16**

**Crítica Constructiva**

Natsu puso su cabeza entre sus manos. No solo había fallado estrepitosamente, sino que también había sido muy vergonzoso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Hablar con Lucy nunca antes había sido tan difícil.

"Entonces decírselo a Lucy-chan directamente está descartado." Freed dijo rígidamente mientras tomaba notas en un pedazo de papel. "¿Alguien tiene alguna otra idea?"

"Pienso que debería intentarlo de nuevo." Gajeel dijo arrastrando las palabras desde el otro extremo del cuarto. "Fue jodidamente divertido la primera vez."

"¿Alguien más tiene alguna idea constructiva?" Freed corrigió con irritación.

De repente una nube de humo envolvió el cuarto.


	17. Aliado Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo la historia y personajes **_no me pertenecen_**, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 17**

**Aliado Inesperado**

"Que suerte que llegué justo a tiempo." Loke hizo una pose dramática encima de la mesa, una mano colgando en el aire mientras la otra cubría su rostro desoladamente. "Si mi amada Lu-chan está siendo cortejada por otro, no puedo permitir que sea de una manera tan mediocre."

De un salto, él se bajó de la mesa y señaló acusadoramente a Natsu.

"Uno no puede simplemente revelar su amor tan espontáneamente con una mujer como MI Lucy-chan. No, ella debe ser cortejada apropiadamente."

Natsu miro al espíritu del león sin comprender sus palabras.

"Voy a tener que hablar lentamente, ¿verdad?"


	18. Dudosas Intenciones

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 18**

**Dudosas Intenciones**

Para cuando Loke había preparado a Natsu con los cumplidos correctos, encontrado un ramo de flores adecuado, y se había asegurado de que lucía, aunque no galante y encantador, al menos decente, ya estaba bien entrada la noche.

Dándole al muchacho peli rosado un último consejo Loke finalmente declaró que estaba listo.

"Oye Loke," Gray murmuró al otro. "Si tanto te gusta Lucy ¿Por qué ayudas a Natsu?"

Loke hizo un gesto de desdén.

"Mi vínculo con Lucy trasciende al mismo destino. Antes de que nuestro épico romance empiece es mejor que tenga práctica saliendo con alguien de menor calibre."


	19. Segundo Intento

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 19**

**Segundo Intento**

En realidad, llegar allí fue más difícil que la última vez. El olor de las flores se estaba volviendo abrumador y se sentía como un idiota llevándolas por el gremio.

"H-hola Lucy," Él logró tartamudear al aparecer detrás de ella.

Ella dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida por su abrupta entrada.

"Hola Natsu." Respondió con sus ojos entrecerrados en sospecha. "¿Qué sucedió la otra vez? Estabas actuando realmente extraño."

"No era nada." Natsu trató de parecer casual. "Ten."

Él empujó las flores a la cara de Lucy. La pobre chica tuvo que luchar por un momento tratando de salir del follaje.


	20. Ojos Lánguidos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 20**

**Ojos Lánguidos**

Tras escupir un pétalo de rosa Lucy miró hacia Natsu en confusión total. No era la respuesta que Natsu había esperado.

"¿Qué son?" Ella preguntó gesticulando con su mano hacia el ligeramente estropeado ramo de flores.

"Son flores. L-las encontré."

"¿Las encontraste?" Lucy respondió incrédulamente.

"Sí y decidí dártelas porque… porque," Natsu luchó por recordar lo que Loke le había dicho que dijera, "me recuerdan a tus lánguidos ojos marrones."

"¿Perdón?" Las mejillas de Lucy se estaban volviendo rojas y no un buen rojo. "¿Qué tienen mis ojos?"

Natsu quedó indeciso por un momento.

"Tienes ojos grandes… como un alienígena."


	21. Cumplidos Fallidos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 21**

**Cumplidos Fallidos**

Natsu regresó al cuarto con flores y hojas enredadas en su cabello. El cuarto estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de estallar en rugidos de risa.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" Gray se las arregló para preguntar entre risas.

"Solo le hice cumplidos como ustedes me dijeron que hiciera."

"¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?" Loke insistió.

"Que tenía ojos grandes como un alienígena, pero eso solo la hizo enojar." Esto causó más risas aunque Natsu no podía comprender por qué. "También le dije que sus enormes pechos hacían que su cintura se viera realmente pequeña. Entonces ella me golpeó con las flores."


	22. Determinación Concluyente

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 22**

**Determinación Concluyente**

Natsu evitó ir al gremio por los próximos días. Fue a pescar con Happy, cazó algunos monstruos gigantes en el bosque, y en general hizo todo lo posible para evitar hacerle frente a Lucy o sus compañeros del gremio.

Al pasar el cuarto día de aislamiento, Natsu estaba empezando a sentirse solo. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Happy y siempre se divertían juntos, pero extrañaba divertirse con todos en el gremio.

Mirando hacia el atardecer, Natsu llegó a una conclusión. Sí, le gustaba Lucy, pero si iba a hacer algo al respecto lo haría a su manera… o eso esperaba.


	23. Obtener Atención

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo la historia y personajes **_no me pertenecen_**, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 23**

**Obtener Atención**

"Natsu, has vuelto," Freed parecía más feliz que nunca. "hemos hecho una lista de las cosas que podrías intentar para atraer la atención de Lucy-chan."

Natsu se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, pero solo si estoy de acuerdo con ellas. No quedaré como un tonto de nuevo."

El primero en hablar fue Jet, aparentemente seguro del éxito de su plan.

"Para llamar la atención de una chica debes pasar un montón de tiempo con ella." Jet le entregó a Natsu una pila de papeles. "Todas estas son misiones para dos personas en las que puedes pasar tiempo a solas con Lucy-chan."


	24. Misión Obstaculizada

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 24**

**Misión Obstaculizada**

Apretando el papel firmemente en su mano Natsu inspeccionó el gremio, buscando a cierta rubia. Había encontrado la misión perfecta y ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirle a Lucy que fuera con él. Sería fácil; lo había hecho cientos de veces antes. Solo ir hacia ella y decirle que iban a hacer una misión. Fácil.

Finalmente pudo verla en el otro extremo del cuarto. Estaba sentada junto a Cana, charlando casualmente.

"Hola Natsu," Cana arrastró las palabras ebriamente cuando él se acerco a ellas. "¿Qué pasa?"

Natsu miró a Lucy, entonces a Cana, y a Lucy nuevamente.


	25. Espera Paciente

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 25**

**Espera Paciente**

_'__Solo pídele a Lucy que vaya a la misión contigo.'_ El cerebro de Natsu le animó.

"Nada, no es nada," Natsu soltó, y se marchó rápidamente.

'_Maldición_.'

Mirando sobre su hombro vio a Lucy y Cana encogerse de hombros y seguir hablando. Tras encontrar una esquina abandonada en el gremio Natsu las observó silenciosamente.

Lucy se veía igual que siempre. Su sonrisa era brillante y su risa siempre hacía que Natsu sonriera al escucharla. Aunque ella no había cambiado, Natsu se sintió como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Él simplemente tendría que esperar hasta que ella estuviera sola.


	26. Cada Esquina

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 26**

**Cada Esquina**

Encontrar tiempo para hablar con Lucy a solas resultó ser una tarea más difícil de lo que Natsu había pensado. Cuando sea que él trataba de hablarle, Lucy parecía tener una sombra.

Primero estaba comiendo pastel con Erza. Entonces estaba hablando con Wendy, Carla y Happy. Después estaba sentada con Levy leyendo mientras Gajeel permanecía cercano, sonriendo burlonamente cada vez que Natsu pasaba.

Lo peor fue cuando finalmente Natsu la encontró intercambiando consejos de moda con Evergreen. Evergreen nunca hablaba con nadie aparte de su equipo y, recientemente, Elfman.

Natsu recostó su cabeza contra la mesa y aceptó su derrota.


	27. Mutismo Selectivo

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 27**

**Mutismo Selectivo**

"Ugh"

Natsu movió su cabeza para ver a una persona desplomada a su lado en la mesa. Era Lucy. Por supuesto que era Lucy, porque Kami lo odiaba y quería verlo sufrir.

"Tengo que pagar mi renta pronto." Ella gruñó. "No hay manera de que consiga suficiente dinero."

Esta era una oportunidad perfecta, Natsu pensó. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir las palabras. Solo dilas. Dilas ahora…

Nada.

_'Maldición.'_

"Entonces ¿te gustaría que vayamos a una misión?" Lucy finalmente propuso.

Natsu se sentía tan aliviado que no podía hablar. Mudamente, metió el papel en las manos de Lucy.


	28. Fashion Police

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 28**

**Fashion Police**

Natsu ajustó incómodamente el cuello de su camisa al ir a encontrarse con Lucy en la estación del tren. En vez de su ropa normal Freed había insistido en que tenía que vestirse mejor para impresionar a Lucy. Recordando los esfuerzos de Lucy por verse bien Natsu tentativamente coincidió.

Había sido un error.

Freed había elegido una chaqueta negra de brocado con bordes dorados, un par de pantalones negros, y pesadas botas altura rodilla. La peor parte eran los volantes. La camisa blanca que había sido forzado a llevar los tenía de sobra.

'Espero que esto funcione' él pensó sombríamente.


	29. Distracciones Desesperadas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 29**

**Distracciones Desesperadas**

"Natsu ¿qué llevas puesto?" Lucy chilló, sus ojos cómicamente amplios.

"¿No te gusta?" Happy canturreó burlonamente mientras volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza. Había estado en silencio todo el camino a la estación, principalmente porque había estado ocupado reteniendo la risa.

"Pero… pero ¿por qué?" Lucy tartamudeó. Ella rodeó a Natsu observando su atuendo críticamente.

"Quería probar algo nuevo." Natsu respondió evasivamente. "No es gran cosa."

"Supongo que no."

El tono de Lucy era de sospecha, pero no insistió en el tema.

"Subamos al tren."

Natsu la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró a bordo, alegrándose por la distracción.


	30. Cazar Tesoros

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 30**

**Cazar Tesoros**

"¡Lo tengo, Natsu!" Lucy gritó en triunfo, sosteniendo un luminoso collar por encima de su cabeza.

Moviéndose a la derecha, Natsu apenas alcanzó a apartarse del lugar de impacto del monstruoso tentáculo. La enorme serpiente acuática a la que estaba enfrentándose le siseó furiosamente, y atacó de nuevo.

Pero esta vez apuntando hacia donde estaba Lucy.

La chica gritó y levantó los brazos para proteger su rostro. En un parpadeo Natsu la tenía por la cintura, sacándola del camino de ataque. Ambos cayeron apilados en el piso del arruinado templo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Lucy le sonrió temblorosamente.

"Estoy bien, gracias Natsu."


	31. Momento Arruinado

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses, le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 31**

**Momento Arruinado**

La mente de Natsu quedó en blanco por un momento al ver esa sonrisa. No era particularmente diferente a las otras que había visto antes, pero ésta vez lo deslumbró.

Repentinamente estaba muy consciente de que aún estaba encima de ella, de cuan cerca estaban, de cuan fría era su piel comparada a la suya…

De cómo lo miraba con esos grandes ojos marrones suyos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un tentáculo errante lo mandó volando.

Inmediatamente Natsu aterrizó y mandó un puño en llamas directo a la cara de la serpiente.

La estúpida cosa había arruinado el momento.


	32. Golpe Final

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses, le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 32**

**Golpe Final**

Tras derrotar al enemigo, Natsu se volvió hacia Lucy, quien aún estaba sentada en el suelo, con un pulgar arriba.

Normalmente ella habría devuelto el gesto, o habría sonreído. En vez de eso, ella y Happy estaban mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

"¡Natsu! ¡Cuidado!" Happy gritó frenéticamente, volando hacia él.

Natsu apenas tuvo tiempo de escucharlo antes de sentir algo envolviéndose alrededor de su tobillo, y súbitamente encontrarse bajo el agua. Se las arregló para liberarse, pero una repentina realización hizo que su estómago se hundiera tan rápido como el resto de su cuerpo.

Se estaba ahogando.


	33. Galas Asesinas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses, le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 33**

**Galas Asesinas**

Natsu hizo una mueca al pensarlo mientras seguía luchando. La estúpida ropa que Freed lo había obligado a ponerse se había llenado de agua, y lo estaba hundiendo.

Sin importar cuánto luchara, Natsu se hundía cada vez más. Manchas grises empezaron a nublar los bordes de su visión, y sus pulmones ardían en protesta por la falta de oxígeno.

Su desorientada mente empezó a reproducir imágenes, de sus compañeros del gremio, de Erza y Gray, de Happy, de Igneel, de Lucy.

Al caer completamente en oscuridad, la última cosa que sintió fue algo envolverse alrededor de su pecho y jalar.


	34. Primera Plana

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses, le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 34**

**Primera Plana**

La mente consciente de Natsu despertó para encontrar su visión llena con Lucy. Él sonrió, ella devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces él se echó a un lado y vomitó lo que parecía ser una tonelada de agua.

Natsu suspiró en alivio mentalmente. No estaba muerto. Excelente.

"Natsu, estás vivo." Happy dejó de revolotear y abrazó a Natsu llorosamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" Natsu preguntó, su voz ronca.

"El monstruo que venciste decidió no caer solo." Lucy golpeó a Natsu en la cabeza, pero su expresión era una mezcla de preocupación y lo que Natsu esperaba que fuera afecto. "Idiota, debes tener más cuidado."


	35. Petulante Conocimiento

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

****_Así mismo no me pertenecen la historia ni los personajes, la historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._****

******Capítulo 35******

**Petulante Conocimiento**

"Entonces ¿por qué no estoy muerto?" Natsu por fin preguntó, posicionándose para sentarse.

"Lucy te salvó." Happy gesticulando con emoción. "Cuando fuiste arrastrado al agua, y no saliste, ella también saltó al agua. Fue como un '¡splash!'"

Ver a Happy representando la escena hizo que Natsu sonriera alegremente.

"Entonces ella te sacó del agua."

"Tuve ayuda." Lucy interrumpió, mirando detrás de su hombro.

Acuario dirigió una sonrisa hacia Lucy, y Natsu pensó que esa sonrisa pudo haber sido conocedora o petulante.

"Me voy a tener una cita con mi novio ahora. Lucy-chan también debería conseguirse un novio."

Y se esfumó.


	36. Preguntas Estúpidas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

****_Así mismo no me pertenecen la historia ni los personajes, la historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._****

**Capítulo 36**

**Preguntas Estúpidas**

Después de un largo y muy desagradable viaje en tren para volver al gremio, Lucy, Natsu y Happy entraron al hall. Happy inmediatamente voló hacia Carla y Wendy, habiendo sacado un pez de quien sabe dónde, mientras que Lucy colapsó en el bar.

"Miraaaa-chan," Ella gimoteó y la mujer fue hacia ella para proveer apoyo emocional, y comida.

Natsu estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando fue acorralado por Freed.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Presionó, perturbadoramente ansioso por ponerse al día.

Natsu se quitó su aún mojada chaqueta y se la arrojó a Freed, dándole de lleno en la cara.


	37. Hombres Varoniles

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses, le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 37**

**Hombres Varoniles**

"Estaba seguro de que mi plan funcionaría." Freed parecía decepcionado de que la moda aparentemente no sirviera para obtener el corazón de Lucy.

"Claro que no." Elfman exclamó, un puño en el aire. "Un hombre no juzga a la gente por su ropa."

"Lucy no es un hombre." Natsu respondió desconcertadamente. Eso era parte del problema.

"Las mujeres que aman hombres son hombres." Elfman continuó, echando un brazo sobre los hombros de Natsu. "Muéstrale que eres un hombre y se enamorará de ti sin demora."

"¿Eso fue lo que hiciste con Evergreen?" Bickslow interrumpió, haciendo que Elfman se sonrojara profusamente.


	38. Pistas Sutiles

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 38**

**Pistas Sutiles**

"Dame eso Lucy, yo lo llevo."

Natsu corrió hacia ella y sacó la caja de las manos de Lucy, favoreciéndola con una sonrisa alegre.

"Um, gracias Natsu." Lucy lo miró sospechosamente. "¿Por qué estás sin camisa?"

"Ah, nada en especial. Está haciendo mucho calor, y cuando hace calor los hombres se quitan la camisa, ¿verdad?"

Sin más, Natsu se movió hacia el bar para entregar la caja de pañuelos que Mira había pedido.

"¿Tiene calor?" Lucy le preguntó a Happy, completamente confundida. "Pero él come fuego. ¿Está enfermo o algo así?"

Happy solo se encogió de hombros y se rió.


	39. Menos Sutil

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 39**

**Menos Sutil**

"1001, 1002, 1003…"

"Natsu ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Lucy puso bruscamente su libro en la mesa.

Había estado tratando, sin éxito alguno, de leer el libro que Levy le había dado. Claro, hasta que cierto idiota de cabello rosado decidió distraerla más de lo usual.

Natsu parpadeó lentamente encima de la mesa, una mano apoyada en la madera y otra tras su espalda. Una pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose por su rostro.

"Solo estoy haciendo flexiones." Él dijo inocentemente.

"Puedo ver eso." Lucy respondió apretando los dientes. "Pero ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo en la mesa mientras que yo leo?"


	40. Nada Sutil

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 40**

**Nada Sutil**

"¡Oye Lucy!"

La rubia una vez más colocó su libro en la mesa, un tic en su ojo.

"¿Qué sucede Gray?" Ella dijo inexpresivamente, volviéndose para ver al mago de hielo. Un poco detrás de él estaba Natsu, quien se veía algo incómodo.

"Natsu y yo estamos en desacuerdo..."

"Wow, eso es nuevo." Lucy murmuró.

"Y queremos que hagas de jueza." Gray terminó, ignorando el comentario de Lucy.

"Bien." Lucy suspiró y se levantó. "¿Qué tengo que juzgar?"

Gray se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento brusco le quitó el chaleco a Natsu.

"¿Cuál de nosotros tiene mejor cuerpo?"


	41. Mal Toque

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 41**

**Mal Toque**

"Kyaaaa," Lucy chilló y se cubrió los ojos.

Natsu podía sentir sus propias mejillas calentándose, su reacción era tan inocente que era adorable.

"Pervertidos, pónganse las camisas."

"Geeze Lucy, cálmate." Gray puso los ojos en blanco. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es juzgar quién de nosotros tiene mejor cuerpo. No es gran cosa como para que hagas escándalo."

"Está bien…" A pesar de su aun sonrojado rostro, Lucy empezó a examinarlos.

"No, no, no." Gray sacudió la cabeza. "No puedes juzgar así."

Él agarró la mano de Lucy y la puso en el brazo de Natsu.

"Tienes que sentirlo."


	42. Prioridades Correctas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 42**

**Prioridades Correctas**

Natsu cerró los ojos, tratando de decidir si era el mejor momento en su vida o el peor.

Un suave apretón en su hombro lo hizo estremecerse, seguido por un suave roce bajando por su espalda hasta el extremo de su médula espinal.

Era tortura.

Maravillosa, maravillosa tortura.

Natsu no sabía si debería agradecerle a Gray o matarlo.

Una segunda mano fue añadida y las dos palmas subieron de vuelta a sus hombros.

Gray estaba observando con la sonrisa más petulante que Natsu había visto en su vida.

"Ahora por el frente."

Quizás matar a Gray podía esperar otro día.


	43. Turno Siguiente

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 43**

**Turno Siguiente**

"Bueno, terminé." Lucy dijo finalmente, y removió sus manos del pecho de Natsu.

Natsu lamentó la pérdida de sus suaves manos, probablemente más de lo que debería.

"Ahora es el turno de Gray, ¿cierto?" Lucy se volvió hacia el mago de hielo, su expresión completamente profesional.

El segundo en que su mano tocó su pecho, Natsu sintió una espiral de ira ardiendo en su estómago. Aun sabiendo que Lucy estaba haciendo esto porque se lo habían pedido, Natsu tuvo que abstenerse físicamente de estampar a Gray en la pared más cercana.

Aparentemente no era el único.

"¡RIVAL EN EL AMOR!"


	44. Manos Divinas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 44**

**Manos Divinas**

"Kyaaaaa"

Una ola de agua envolvió el gremio. Cana gruñó mientras tiraba su barril, quejándose a medias sobre cerveza arruinada.

"Kyaaaaaaa."

Otra ola mandó a Happy al otro lado del cuarto con sus brazos moviéndose cómicamente.

"¡KYAAAAAAA!"

"Um," Natsu se volvió hacia Gray. "¿No deberíamos hacer algo?"

"¿Sobre qué?" Gray se apoyó contra el bar y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Natsu señaló a las mujeres corriendo por el gremio. Una enfurecida Juvia envió otra ola masiva hacia Lucy, quien gritaba mientras huía. Lucy se escondió desesperadamente bajo una mesa.

Gray sacudió la cabeza.

"Está en manos de Dios."


	45. Repartir Culpas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 45**

**Repartir Culpas**

La pelea en sí fue bastante épica. Para cuando terminó, el gremio estaba predeciblemente en ruinas, y todos los que no habían salido heridos estaban ayudando a limpiar.

Reluctantemente, Gray y Natsu empezaron a barrer los restos de una mesa rota.

De repente, escucharon un gruñido enojado. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a una furiosa y empapada Lucy. Con una mano, ella escurrió su largo cabello rubio, dejando un pequeño charco en el suelo.

"Te culpo por esto." Ella dijo con enfado, señalando a Gray.

Natsu suspiró en alivio. Al menos Lucy no lo culpaba.

"A ti también."


	46. Señales Cruzadas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 46**

**Señales Cruzadas**

Desde el incidente con Juvia, Lucy no había hablado con Natsu. Ella le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que se acercaba, así que él decidió darle tiempo para calmarse.

"Me han dicho que las cosas van bien con Lucy," dijo un muy satisfecho Loke al sentarse al lado de Natsu.

Natsu parpadeó, mirando a Loke, tratando de decidir si estaba bromeando o no. Después de todo, las cosas con Lucy parecían estar yendo inusualmente mal.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Natsu preguntó finalmente.

Loke le guiñó un ojo.

"No seas tan tímido. Acuario me dijo que llegaste a la primera base."


	47. Analogía Deportiva

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 47**

**Analogía Deportiva**

Por un momento, Natsu solo lo miró silenciosamente.

"Primera base, ¿en qué?" Preguntó con la cabeza ladeada.

¿Era algún tipo de juego? Hacía mucho que no jugaba a algo con Lucy.

"Idiota, que Lucy y tú se besaron." Loke sonrió en una manera que era más intimidante que amigable y le dio palmadas a Natsu en la espalda.

"No, no nos hemos besado."

Ahora Natsu estaba realmente confundido. Si él y Lucy se hubieran besado, lo recordaría.

No era como si hubiera fantaseado con ello ni nada.

"Sí, lo hicieron."

Happy, quien claramente había estado espiando, aterrizó sobre la mesa.


	48. Resucitación Cardiopulmonar

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 48**

**Resucitación Cardiopulmonar**

"¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos luchando contra ese monstruo marino que te arrastró al agua?"

"Sí." Natsu respondió lentamente, no le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

"Cuando Lucy te sacó no estabas respirando, así que te besó para traerte de vuelta a la vida."

Natsu miró al rostro sonriente de Happy, al de Loke y a Happy nuevamente. Volviéndose hacia la mesa Natsu dejó su cabeza caer contra la dura madera con un audible _paf_. Levantándola un poco, repitió el movimiento.

_Paf, paf, paf, paf._

Su primer beso con Lucy y él no podía recordar nada.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.


	49. Mejor Pensar

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 49**

**Mejor Pensar**

El octavo día de su exilio, Natsu empezó a darse cuenta de algunas cosas que no había notado antes.

Los libros dolían más de lo que creía.

Pelear con Gray no era tan divertido cuando Lucy no estaba allí poniendo los ojos en blanco, o pretendiendo ignorarlos.

Las chicas eran realmente aterradoras. Cuando trataba de hablar con Lucy cerca a las otras chicas, la forma en que lo miraban le recordaba de un libro que había leído sobre leonas que cazaban en manada.

Finalmente, al pasar por la ventana de Lucy y verla dormir.

Probablemente esta era una mala idea.


	50. Percepción Sensorial

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 50**

**Percepción Sensorial**

Natsu se subió cuidadosamente a la cama de Lucy, muy pendiente de su suave respiración. Al depositar todo su peso el colchón se quejó ruidosamente, y él se paralizó.

Varios segundos pasaron, pero Lucy ni siquiera se tensó. Con un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Natsu se acostó completamente. Ahora solo estaba a unos centímetros de la espalda de Lucy. Lo más cerca que había estado por más de una semana.

¿Ahora qué?

Levantando el borde del edredón, Natsu se metió bajo las cobijas con la mayor cautela posible.

Su cama era tan suave como la recordaba, y olía a Lucy.


	51. Negación Plausible

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 51**

**Negación Plausible**

Decidiendo ser osado, Natsu se acercó un poco más a Lucy.

Cerca pero sin tocarla.

Así cuando Lucy despertara a la mañana siguiente y lo viera en su cama, él tendría la oportunidad de persuadirla para evitarse una paliza… Al menos eso esperaba.

Repentinamente, unos suaves brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su pecho, dejándolo inmóvil del susto. Natsu bajó la mirada para encontrar una despeinada masa de cabello rubio.

Natsu contempló momentáneamente buscar la manera de salir de su abrazo y salvarse, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Demonios, si iba a morir mañana esta era una muy buena manera de partir.


	52. Darse Cuenta

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 52**

**Darse Cuenta**

El sol se asomó lentamente por la ventana, derramando su calor en el rostro de Natsu. La calidez y agradable olor lo hicieron acurrucarse contra su almohada con un suspiro de felicidad.

Entonces recordó dónde estaba exactamente.

Quedándose muy quieto, Natsu evaluó su situación.

Aún estaba en la cama de Lucy.

Ella no le había gritado ni lo había pateado, eso era bueno.

Lentamente, abrió un ojo. Al otro lado del cuarto Lucy estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla, ya vestida para salir.

¿No había notado que él estaba allí?

"Oh Natsu, ya despertaste."

Bueno, sí lo había notado.


	53. Astuto Señuelo

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 53**

**Astuto Señuelo**

Natsu parpadeó y se sentó, rascándose la cabeza.

"Um, sí." Él murmuró, algo inseguro de cómo responder a esta situación sin precedentes.

Así que él solo se sentó incómodamente en la cama mientras Lucy continuaba secándose el cabello, todo el tiempo tarareando una alegre melodía. Era una de las pocas veces en su vida en que Natsu sintió que no había nada que pudiera decir.

"¿Fuiste secuestrada y reemplazada con una falsa Lucy?"

Bueno, por lo menos había dicho algo.

"¿Qué?" Lucy se dio la vuelta y miró a Natsu, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. "¿Todavía estás dormido o algo?"


	54. Sentirse Abatido

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 54**

**Sentirse Abatido**

"Bueno," Natsu se estiró en la cama," por lo general me golpeas cuando me meto en tu cama."

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y sus manos en su cadera.

"Por supuesto, cualquier chica se asustaría si despertara con un chico extraño en su cama."

Natsu se encogió de hombros, tenía sentido. Eso no significaba que dejaría de hacerlo.

"No me golpeaste." Él señaló, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de recordárselo.

Lucy solo se rió.

"Si eres tú supongo que está bien."

El corazón de Natsu empezó a acelerarse un poco, pero prontamente se encogió.

"De todos modos, difícilmente cuentas como un chico."


	55. Apoyo Moral

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 55**

**Apoyo Moral**

"¿Te dijo que no contabas como un chico?" Gray trató de retener la risa.

No era el único; muchos de los hombres en el cuarto estaban esforzándose al máximo por ocultar la risa. Que una chica te dijera que no contabas como un hombre era probablemente la peor cosa que podía sucederte. A todo hombre. Siempre.

Gajeel no fue tan amable, y se estaba riendo tanto que le dolía el estómago.

"Entonces nos fuimos de compras por el resto de la tarde." Natsu concluyó miserablemente.

"Detente, maldición." Gajeel tenía lágrimas de risa cayendo por sus mejillas, "Es demasiado para mí."


	56. Quien Manda

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

****_Así mismo, no me pertenece la historia ,ni los personajes. La historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._****

**Capítulo 56**

**Quien Manda**

"Está claro que ser varonil no funciona," Freed fulminó con los ojos a Elfman.

"No me digas," Laxus resopló desde el otro extremo del cuarto. Estaba desparramado con los pies sobre la mesa, y obviamente estaba disfrutando ver a Natsu fallar una y otra vez.

"¿Tiene algún consejo Laxus-sama?" El semblante de Freed cambió, y Natsu prácticamente lo vio meneando la cola como un cachorrito.

"Este es mi consejo." dijo Laxus. "A las mujeres les gustan los hombres dominantes. No estas cursilerías románticas. Agárrala por el brazo, ordena por ella en los restaurantes, las chicas quieren chicos confiados, no debiluchos."


	57. Cualquier Misión

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 57**

**Cualquier Misión **

"Buenos días, Natsu" Lucy dijo con una sonrisa. Levy estaba sentada a su lado, y saludó a Natsu con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Vamos a hacer una misión." Natsu agarró a Lucy por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el tablero de misiones.

"¿Qué?" Lucy tartamudeó, tropezando detrás de él.

Tras mirar al tablero por unos momentos, Lucy extendió un brazo y señaló uno de los volantes.

"Deberíamos hacer esta."

Natsu le echó un vistazo, era una misión para tres personas, la recompensa era buena, y según parecía, no era tan difícil.

"No, hagamos esta."

Y agarró una misión cualquiera.


	58. Sirvienta Infiltrada

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 58**

**Sirvienta Infiltrada**

"Voy a matarte." Lucy gruñó por enésima vez ese día.

Su simple uniforme blanco y negro le recordaba del que ella se puso en la primera misión que habían hecho como equipo. Natsu tuvo que resistir las ganas de sonreír cariñosamente al rememorar, porque parecía que Lucy realmente estaba a punto de cumplir con sus amenazas.

La misión, según su tardía lectura, era probar que el jefe de la Noble Casa de Khan estaba malversando el dinero de la tesorería real.

Y ahora el deber de Lord Dragneel, su gato parlante, y su fiel sirvienta era comprobar el sospechado crimen.


	59. Aprovechar Oportunidades

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 59**

**Aprovechar Oportunidades**

"Lucy, ve a traerme otra bebida."

"Sí, Amo Dragneel." Lucy apretó los dientes pero sonrió educadamente y se fue a hacer lo que Natsu le ordenó.

"Lucy, tengo hambre, tráeme algo de comer."

"Sí, Amo Dragneel." Lucy enroscó un puño pero sonrió benignamente y marchó hacia la mesa donde estaba el buffet.

"¡Puaj! Brócoli no, Lucy. Ve a traerme otra cosa."

"Mis disculpas, como ordene, Amo Dragneel." Lucy recogió el plato con una sonrisa pero tuvo que resistirse a usarlo para golpear a su compañero de equipo en la cara.

Cuando todo esto terminara Natsu estaba muerto. Muy, muy muerto.


	60. Demasiado Fácil

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 60**

**Demasiado Fácil**

Natsu se reclinó contra su silla. El plan de seducción de Laxus estaba procediendo perfectamente.

"Ese sí que es un buen trasero."

Natsu miró por sobre su hombro y vio a un hombre alto y con cabello oscuro parado detrás de él. Sus ojos no estaban sobre Natsu sino en Lucy, quien estaba llenando su plato.

Natsu tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle mal.

"Mi nombre es Batlaan," El hombre continuó, inconsciente de los pensamientos asesinos de Natsu.

"Batlaan Khan," Natsu preguntó lentamente, seguramente no podía ser tan fácil, "¿el jefe de la Casa de Khan?"

"Ese mismo."


	61. Tráfico Humano

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 61**

**Tráfico Humano**

"Por cierto, esa sirvienta tuya," Batlaan se inclinó más cerca con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. "Se llama Lucy ¿verdad?"

"Sí, MI sirvienta se llama Lucy." Natsu se aseguró de poner énfasis en el 'mi', por si acaso Lord Khan no entendía su punto.

"¿Cuánto por ella?" Los ojos de Batlaan brillaban codiciosamente.

El hombre claramente no estaba entendiendo.

"Lucy no está a la venta." Natsu dijo con disgusto. Este sujeto era del peor tipo de basura.

"Vamos," Batlaan le insistió, "estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Tengo un montón dinero. Basta con darme un precio."


	62. Trato Hecho

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenece la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 62**

**Trato Hecho**

Algo dentro de Natsu explotó. Se levantó de su silla con tanta fuerza que la botó al suelo y se volvió hacia el hombre.

"Lucy hace lo que yo digo ¡y yo digo que ella me pertenece a MI!"

Batlaan no se veía ni siquiera vagamente nervioso por su estallido. De hecho, era más bien lo opuesto.

"No me gusta tu tono." Él dijo casualmente, mirándose las uñas. "Por haberme insultado de tal manera me veo obligado a retarte a un duelo."

"¿Q-qué?" Natsu tartamudeó estupefacto.

Los ojos de Batlaan brillaron con malicia.

"El ganador se queda con Lucy."

Mierda.


	63. Usar Cuchillos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 63**

**Usar Cuchillos**

Natsu levantó su espada, sintiendo su peso.

La verdad era que nunca antes había usado una espada, al menos no una metálica, pero si Erza podía hacerlo, él también podía.

"Natsu," Lucy apareció a su lado, mirándolo nerviosamente, "por favor dime que sabes lo que estás haciendo."

"Por supuesto que sí," Natsu hizo una pose dramática.

"¿Siquiera has hecho esgrima alguna vez?"

Natsu pausó reflexivamente.

"Es como pelear con espadas, ¿no?"

Lucy se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Deja de preocuparte y siéntate para ver el espectáculo." Natsu ordenó.

Dándole una mirada fulminante, Lucy se marchó.


	64. Duro Dilema

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 64**

**Duro Dilema**

Un círculo de espectadores se reunió en el centro del amplio salón de baile. La tensión en el aire era palpable mientras los oponentes se preparaban para la batalla.

"Ya que fuiste tú el que fue retado," Batlaan concedió educadamente, "tú puedes decidir si la pelea será a muerte o hasta que uno de nosotros sangre."

"Woah," Natsu movió los brazos, sorprendido, "no voy a matarte."

Batlaan sonrió burlonamente.

"Me gusta tu confianza. Hará que mi victoria sea aún más dulce."

"Comenzarán a mi señal," gritó el oficial presidiendo el duelo.

Él levantó un pañuelo blanco en el aire.

"¡Comiencen!"


	65. Game Over

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 65**

**Game Over**

Para cuando la palabra 'comiencen' salió de la boca del oficial, Batlaan ya estaba atacando. Cada estocada era precisa y mortal.

Sin saber cómo responder Natsu se echó hacia atrás, fuera del alcance de la espada.

"¿Por fin te diste cuenta del error que hiciste?" Batlaan se burló mientras lo rodeaba, buscando una apertura. "No te preocupes por Lucy, la cuidaré muy bien. Está en buenas manos."

Viendo la mirada lujuriosa de Batlaan sobre Lucy, Natsu hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió.

Dejó de lado su espada y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Batlaan.


	66. Técnica Permisible

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 66**

**Técnica Permisible**

Hubo una toma colectiva de aire y luego silencio. Natsu miró a los espectadores nerviosamente, notando sus variadas expresiones de sorpresa y horror. ¿Nunca habían visto un puñetazo antes?

"¡Me ha golpeado!" Batlaan chilló.

Estaba sosteniendo su nariz mientras que la sangre caía sobre el prístino piso.

"Me ha golpeado." Batlaan repitió y se volvió hacia el oficial. "Es decir que queda descalificado, ¿verdad? Mire cómo dejó mi nariz."

"En realidad," El alto y pálido hombre se limpió la cara nerviosamente con su pañuelo, "no hay regla que diga que necesariamente debe usarse una espada en una pelea de espadas."


	67. Giro Repentino

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 67**

**Giro Repentino**

"Sí," Natsu levantó su puño al aire, "gané."

El oficial asintió, entonces, al ver la expresión de pura ira en el rostro de Batlaan, rápidamente salió del salón.

Natsu no notó la ira de su oponente y se dirigió hacia Lucy.

"¿Ves? Te dije que saldría bien," Él sonrió alegremente.

"¡NO!"

El grito atrajo la atención de todos en el salón.

"No permitiré tal irrespeto." Batlaan rugió.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, el enfurecido Lord tenía a Lucy en sus brazos y la espada presionada contra su garganta.

"Si se mueven, la mato." Batlaan prometió, mirando directamente hacia Natsu.


	68. O Sufrirás

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 68**

**O Sufrirás**

"Estoy bien, Natsu." Lucy dijo con calma, a pesar de su precaria posición.

"Cállate mujer." Batlaan espetó. "No estás en posición de decirle nada a nadie."

"Lord Batlaan, lo mejor por su bien sería soltarme." Natsu no pudo evitar asombrarse. A pesar del hecho de que tenía una espada presionada contra el cuello, Lucy conservaba la calma y la racionalidad.

"Esto no tiene por qué pasar a mayores si me suelta ahora mismo. De lo contrario, no hay manera de que esto termine bien para usted."

"CÁLLATE." Batlaan jaló duramente el cabello de Lucy. "HÁRAS LO QUE DIGO O SUFRIRÁS."


	69. Acercamiento Visual

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 69**

**Acercamiento Visual**

Natsu estaba paralizado. Si trataba de liberarla, Lucy podría salir herida, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella estaba en peligro.

Para él todo parecía centrarse en Batlaan y Lucy, su nueva perspectiva agudizando todos los detalles. Podía verlo todo, desde la sangre corriendo en las venas del cuello de Batlaan, hasta la pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose por la mejilla de Lucy.

La tensión en el salón era sofocante.

"Lo encontré." Happy gritó repentinamente, entrando al salón de baile.

En sus patas sostenía una pila de documentos.

Lucy soltó un suspiro de alivio, relajándose visiblemente.

"Por fin."


	70. Damisela Rescatada

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 70**

**Damisela Rescatada**

Moviéndose un poco, Lucy enterró su alto zapato de tacón de aguja en el pie de Batlaan. Él aflojó su agarre, lo cual ella aprovechó para liberarse mientras él gritaba de dolor.

"Puerta de la doncella, yo te abro." Lucy extendió un brazo, sosteniendo una de sus llaves. "Virgo."

Virgo apareció inmediatamente, inclinándose a la cintura.

"¿En qué puedo servirle, Princesa?" Ella entonó dócilmente.

"¿Ves a ese hombre de allí?" Lucy señaló a Batlaan, su sonrisa hizo que Natsu temblara de miedo. Le recordaba demasiado a Erza. "Necesita una lección en cómo tratar a una dama."

"Como mi Princesa ordene."


	71. Estrategia Fallida

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 71**

**Estrategia Fallida**

Tras entregar a Batlaan y los documentos incriminatorios a las autoridades; Lucy, Natsu, y Happy se fueron a casa.

El viaje en tren fue horrible, pero eso no era inusual para Natsu. Para no vomitar trató de concentrarse en la conversación de sus nakama.

"Apuesto a que estás feliz." Happy bromeó con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. "Tu acto de seducción finalmente funcionó. Batlaan era muy rico, quizás deberías haberte casado con él."

"Ugh," Lucy gimió exasperadamente. "Claro que no. Detesto a los chicos mandones, son unos inmaduros."

Natsu soltó un quejido lastimero causado solo parcialmente por el mareo.


	72. Medidas Drásticas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

****_Así mismo, no me pertenecen la historia o los personajes. La historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._****

**Capítulo 72**

**Medidas Drásticas**

"Otra idea fallida." Freed hizo otro tachón en su lista.

Natsu estaba empezando a preguntarse si todo esto era algún tipo de retorcido experimento que Freed estaba haciendo para ver cuanta humillación podía hacerlo soportar sin que realmente muriera.

"Fue una gran idea Laxus-sama," Freed sonrió bobamente. "Pero claramente es demasiado compleja para una mujer simple como Lucy."

Natsu fulminó con la mirada al mago de runas. El plan de Laxus no había fallado porque Lucy fuera simple; había fallado por ser un plan estúpido.

"Si quieres algo fácil, ignórala," propuso Gray. "Las chicas desean lo que no pueden tener."


	73. Mirada Inexpresiva

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

****_Así mismo, no me pertenecen la historia o los personajes. La historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._****

**Capítulo 73**

**Mirada Inexpresiva**

Natsu se estaba recostando contra una pared cerca a Lucy. En su opinión estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo ignorándola.

Eso de hacerse el difícil era juego de niños.

Repentinamente, Lucy se levantó y se dirigió al bar.

"Hola Mira-chan, ¿podrías darme un poco de té, por favor?" Lucy sonrió dulcemente y Natsu tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. ¿Siquiera era consciente de lo linda que era?

Natsu se dirigió 'disimuladamente' hacia el bar, tratando de evitar que Lucy notara que él la estaba observando.

"Oh, hola Natsu."

Natsu no dijo nada, mirando directamente hacia delante.

"Um… está bien, ya me voy."


	74. Punto Preciso

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 74**

**Punto Preciso**

"Natsu."

La dulce voz de Lucy entró a los oídos de Natsu. Manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, él examinó silenciosamente el techo.

"¡Natsu!"

Esta vez era ligeramente más alta pero Natsu fingió no escuchar. No era difícil, estaba recostado en un lugar suave y cómodo, y se había vuelto bueno en disimular.

"¡NATSU!"

Ahora Lucy estaba prácticamente gritando. Con un suspiro de exasperación Natsu finalmente se resignó a sentarse.

"¿Qué?" Él respondió arrastrando las palabras.

"No me hables en ese tono," Lucy dijo furiosamente, "si vas a ignorarme en mi propia casa al menos no lo hagas acostado en mi cama."


	75. Demasiada Frialdad

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 75**

**Demasiada Frialdad**

"Hola Natsu,"

Natsu dirigió la mirada en dirección a la voz y vio que era Lucy a su lado. Celebró su éxito internamente, el plan de Gray estaba funcionando.

Externamente, se limitó a gruñir.

"Perdón por gritarte ayer," continuó Lucy con una sonrisa apologética. "Estaba pensando en tomar una misión. ¿Te gustaría que vayamos juntos?"

Natsu tuvo que resistirse a aceptar de inmediato. Después de todo, tenía que mantenerse firme con lo de la actitud fría.

"No sé si pueda. Happy y yo estamos ocupados."

Lucy parpadeó, y luego frunció el ceño.

"Bien," ella espetó, "entonces iré con Loke."

Maldición.


	76. Ofensa Criminal

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 76**

**Ofensa Criminal**

Cuando Lucy volvió de su misión, ella seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Natsu… otra vez.

Incluso Loke se apiadó de él y decidió ofrecerle sus palabras de consejo al mago de cabello rosado.

"Lucy está muy enojada." Loke admitió sentándose. "Tal vez deberías dejarla en paz por un tiempo."

"Eso fue lo que me metió en problemas." Natsu gruñó.

"Oye, trataré de calmarla pero tengo que volver pronto al Mundo Celestial." Loke le guiñó un ojo confiadamente. "No todos nosotros somos tan malos con las mujeres como tú."

Natsu intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Loke ya se había esfumado.


	77. Hermano Menor

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 77**

**Hermano Menor**

"Agh"

Romeo apartó los ojos de su tarea. En la esquina de la mesa Natsu se sentaba apoyando la quijada en sus manos, observando a Lucy y suspirando.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Romeo volvió a su tarea. Estar enamorado parecía ser muy problemático.

"Aghhh"

Romeo hizo una mueca y cerró su libro. A este ritmo nunca iba a poder terminar sus deberes.

"¿Qué pasa Natsu?" El niño preguntó, aunque estaba seguro de que ya conocía la respuesta.

"Lucy me sigue ignorando," Natsu lloriqueó.

Romeo tuvo que suprimir la risa, a veces era difícil distinguir cuál de los dos era el menor.


	78. El Cartero

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 78**

**El Cartero**

"¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué debería hacer?" Natsu preguntó con el rostro decaído.

Romeo arqueó una ceja en incredulidad.

"Si sabes que tengo trece, ¿no?"

Natsu solo parpadeó, su cabeza ladeada inocentemente. Esta vez fue el turno de Romeo para suspirar.

"¿Has intentado escribirle una nota?" él dijo momentos después. "¿Una carta de amor o algo así?"

Un par de manos agarraron a Romeo firmemente por los hombros, haciéndolo sobresaltarse por la sorpresa.

"Romeo," Natsu empezó a sacudir al pobre muchacho, el entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos. "eres un genio."

Soltando al mareado niño, Natsu corrió hacia las puertas del gremio.


	79. Alto Riesgo

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 79**

**Alto Riesgo**

Natsu se mordió el pulgar nerviosamente, mirando hacia las puertas. La noche anterior le había escrito una carta a Lucy y la dejó bajo su puerta. La había firmado como su admirador secreto porque no había tenido las agallas para poner su nombre.

Además, si los demás se enteraban nunca lo dejarían en paz.

Finalmente escuchó la voz de Lucy afuera del gremio. Se movió, posicionándose para evitar que su interés fuera obvio y observó, esperando para ver su reacción.

Al gremio entraron Lucy y Levy, el brazo de la bajita alrededor del hombro de su amiga.

Lucy estaba temblando.


	80. Mala Redacción

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 80**

**Mala Redacción**

"¿Qué pasó, Lucy?" Erza preocupada inmediatamente apareció al lado de la rubia.

Lucy intentó hablar, pero sus palabras se degeneraron a balbuceos incomprensibles. Fue Levy quien finalmente respondió por ella.

"Alguien dejó una nota bajo la puerta de la casa de Lu-chan."

La maga de cabello azul desdobló un pedazo de papel y leyó en voz alta.

"Para mi preciosa Lucy, eres la chica más hermosa en el mundo entero. Te he observado por tanto tiempo. Te observo al comer, te observo al dormir, te observo al reír, y espero que algún día seas mía. Con amor, tu admirador secreto."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: Hola chicos, gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y agregan esta historias a sus alertas o favoritos. No había puesto una nota desde el primer capítulo para no arruinar la secuencia, pero aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerles a todos.<strong>_

_***En respuesta al comentario de Mei (no usuario) me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y espero que la sigas disfrutando, pero la historia no es mía, solo la estoy traduciendo. Así que lo lamento, pero será mejor que consultes lo de subirla a otra página con la autora.**_


	81. Buenos Amigos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 81**

**Buenos Amigos**

Algunos miembros del gremio que habían estado escuchando jadearon. Natsu vio a Romeo mirándolo con una expresión de horror. Él rápidamente le hizo señas para que no dijera nada.

"¿Con que un acosador, eh?" Gray se cruzó de brazos. "Tranquila Lucy, nosotros nos encargamos."

Natsu hizo una mueca.

"Sí, como hombres nos aseguraremos de que esta persona nunca te vuelva a molestar." El rostro normalmente amigable de Elfman tenía una expresión feroz.

Natsu se encogió.

"Cuando atrape al responsable por esto haré que se arrepienta." Erza estrujó el papel en su puño.

"Te ayudaré." Mira sonrió tenebrosamente.

Natsu tragó saliva.


	82. Estúpido Cliché

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 82**

**Estúpido Cliché**

Aunque pasaron varias semanas antes de que el 'incidente del acosador' fuera olvidado, las cosas eventualmente volvieron a la normalidad y se restablecieron las reuniones.

"Deberías coquetear con otra chica." Max sugirió un día mientras el grupo se amontonaba en la mesa. "Así Lucy se pondrá celosa."

Todos lo miraron en silencio y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

"Esa es una terrible idea." Freed dijo secamente.

"Peor idea en la historia." Remarcó Gray, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Usar a otros no es de hombres." Elfman asintió en acuerdo.

"Perdón," Max avergonzado se rascó la nuca, "no sé en qué estaba pensando."


	83. Plan Maestro

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 83**

**Plan Maestro**

"Oye Reedus, ¿me prestas un lápiz?"

Reedus apartó la mirada de su dibujo y vio a Natsu asomándose sobre su hombro. Asintiendo, extendió un brazo y le entregó a Natsu el objeto solicitado.

"Gracias."

Natsu se volvió con una sonrisa brillante en su dirección, antes de agazaparse en una esquina de la mesa. Luego procedió a garabatear frenéticamente en una hoja de papel con una expresión de intensa concentración. Curioso por ver la causa de sus esfuerzos, Reedus echó un vistazo.

Y quedó boquiabierto.

Aparentemente, el plan de Natsu requería una piscina inflable, cuatro galones de melaza, y dos cabras.


	84. Consejo Reluctante

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 84**

**Consejo Reluctante**

Por un momento Reedus no pudo hacer más que mirar el 'plan' de Natsu, completamente abrumado.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece?" Natsu preguntó orgullosamente.

"Uh…" Reedus buscó algo positivo que decirle pero las palabras se le escaparon.

Aparentemente su silencio fue un demasiado largo, porque el rostro de Natsu tomó una expresión decaída. Luego hizo una bola con el papel y quemó los restos.

"Algo estúpido, ¿no?" Natsu suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos.

Normalmente Reedus no se involucraba en estas cosas pero Natsu se veía tan patético que no pudo evitar ayudarlo.

"Bueno, creo que tengo una idea…"


	85. Simplemente Resignado

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 85**

**Simplemente Resignado**

Natsu bajó la mirada para leer el volante improvisado, luego miró aprensivamente a Reedus y volvió a leer al papel.

Anunciaba con letra en negrita el '12do Baile Anual de Fairy Tail' y tenía una imagen de una pareja bailando.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Natsu preguntó incrédulamente.

"A las chicas les gusta que las inviten a los bailes." Vijeeter se unió a la conversación, habiendo escuchado la propuesta de Reedus. "Los chicos que bailan bien las impresionan."

Natsu volvió a bajar la mirada al papel, pero Reedus vio la resignación en sus ojos.

"Las cosas que hago por esta rara."


	86. Por Clarificar

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 86**

**Por Clarificar**

"Hola Luce," Natsu sonrió alegremente, tratando de no verse nervioso.

"Hola Natsu," Lucy devolvió la sonrisa.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Lucy se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, si eso era todo voy a seguir con mi libro."

"Ah sí, perdón," Natsu se rascó la nuca. "Solo me estaba preguntando si… ¿vas a ir al baile?"

Lucy asintió.

"Sí. ¿Y tú?"

"Claro." Natsu tartamudeó, orando por no sonrojarse.

"Qué bien,"

Nuevamente silencio.

"Así que tú vas a ir… y yo voy a ir."

Lucy asintió lentamente, confundida.

"Y ambos vamos a ir…" A Natsu se le quebró la voz. "Ok, adiós."


	87. Vestuario Problemático

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 87**

**Vestuario Problemático**

Natsu miró hacia la puerta, jalando nerviosamente su corbata. Freed, Loke, y Virgo lo habían forzado a ponerse un traje... de nuevo.

Natsu suspiró.

Afortunadamente no era tan malo como el que Freed lo había hecho ponerse antes. Camisa blanca, pantalones negros y chaqueta con bordes dorados, y una corbata a juego. Podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor. Al menos esta vez era normal

Apartando la mirada, Natsu vio a la sirvienta masoquista ocultándose tras un pilar. Virgo estoicamente le hizo un gesto de aprobación antes de esfumarse al Mundo Celestial.

Repentinamente un chillido atrajo su atención.

"¡Lucy, sí viniste!"


	88. Fatalis Vitium

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 88**

**Fatalis Vitium**

Natsu, con cara de tonto, vio a Lucy bajar por las escaleras. Su cabello estaba rizado delicadamente y recogido en un peinado complejo. Cáncer claramente había hecho bien su trabajo.

Su vestido era rojo profundo y destellaba en la tenue luz de los candelabros.

_'Parece fuego,'_ Natsu pensó con anhelo.

Estaba tan ensimismado en observar a la rubia, que en un principio no notó que no venía sola.

Otro destello de rojo atrajo la atención de Natsu y lo dejó boquiabierto de la sorpresa.

Muy cerca a Lucy, sonriendo con satisfacción, estaba la última persona que Natsu esperaba ver.

Flare.


	89. Ligera Posesividad

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

****_Así mismo, no me pertenecen la historia o los personajes. La historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._****

**Capítulo 89**

**Ligera Posesividad**

"¡Natsu!"

Lucy lo llamó alegremente, prácticamente corriendo a saltitos hacia él. Flare la siguió sosegadamente.

"¿No está genial la fiesta?"

"Um, sí," Natsu murmuró, todavía sorprendido. "¿Por qué estás con Flare?"

Lucy parpadeó.

"Podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos y Flare quería venir." Lucy frunció el ceño, confundida. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

_'¿Aparte del hecho de que ella intentó matarte?'_ Natsu pensó malhumoradamente, pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada.

Flare se inclinó hacia Lucy y le susurró algo al oído, mirando a Natsu astutamente a través de su espesa melena pelirroja.

"Está bien Flare-chan, vamos. Nos vemos luego Natsu."


	90. Dragón Guardián

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

****_Así mismo, no me pertenecen la historia o los personajes. La historia, cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._****

**Capítulo 90**

**Dragón Guardián**

Natsu se quedó en una esquina, viendo a Lucy divertirse en la pista de baile. Cada revoloteo de su vestido, vaivén de su cabello y melodiosa risa eran cuidadosamente archivados en su memoria. Deseó ser capaz de hablarle, de simplemente ir a pedirle/demandarle que bailara con él.

Desafortunadamente toda princesa tenía un dragón, y en este caso en particular, el papel de dragón lo había tomado una psicótica pelirroja.

Cada vez que Natsu trataba de acercarse, Flare encontraba una manera nueva y creativa de distraer a Lucy.

De no haber estado tan furioso, Natsu habría estado sorprendido por su ingenuidad.


	91. Caballero Blanco

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 91**

**Caballero Blanco**

"Oye, Loke. Necesito tu ayuda."

Loke buscó la fuente de la voz, finalmente encontrando al dragon slayer llamándolo desde las sombras.

"¿Ahora qué?" Loke puso los ojos en blanco pero aun así se acercó.

"Necesito que distraigas a Flare." Natsu susurró.

"¿Qué?¿Por qué?" Loke miró hacia donde Natsu señalaba y comprendió de inmediato, asintiendo con una sonrisa astuta. "No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí."

Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo más, Loke ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellas. En momentos el espíritu estelar se las había arreglado para llevar a la pelirroja, protestando, a la pista de baile.


	92. Bailar Juntos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 92**

**Bailar Juntos**

"¡Lucy!"

Natsu se fue dando saltitos hacia ella, aun más energético de lo usual.

"¡Baila conmigo!"

Ni siquiera le dio a la pobre muchacha la oportunidad de responder. En segundos estaban en la pista de baile, una mano en la cadera de Lucy y la otra apretándole la mano.

Lucy soltó un chillido sorprendido; pero, después de mirarlo furiosamente por un momento, se relajó y empezó a moverse con él.

"Entonces ¿te estás divirtiendo?" Natsu preguntó, incómodo por el silencio entre ellos.

Lucy sonrió benévolamente.

"Muchísimo. Definitivamente, si hay algo que Fairy Tail sabe hacer, es cómo tener una fiesta."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota: Muchisímas gracias a todos por acompañarme con mis traducciones y ser tan pacientes con esta historia (ya casi se cumple un año desde que empecé a publicarla). No puedo expresarles en palabras lo mucho que aprecio ver sus comentarios y lo mucho que me alegra que les guste la traducción. Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad (y que les den regalos geniales) ;) <em>**


	93. Suerte Tentada

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 93**

**Suerte Tentada**

Para cuando cambió la canción, Natsu no podía sino sonreír. Por primera vez en su vida le agradeció a Makarov por las clases de baile obligatorias que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail habían tomado de niños.

Ya habían estado bailando por tres canciones, y Natsu se sentía como en el cielo.

Teniendo a Lucy así, presionada contra su pecho, podía ver los diferentes tonos áureos en su cabello destellando por la luz del candelabro. Sus ojos eran como lagunas profundas de chocolate, cálidos e invitantes.

Si fuera por él, esta noche nunca terminaría.

No había nada que pudiera arruinarla.


	94. Craso Error

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 94**

**Craso Error**

En la luz tenue del salón de baile todo tomaba un brillo brumoso, un aire casi romántico; y de golpe una oleada de coraje inundó el alma de Natsu. Tenía que decírselo a Lucy ahora.

Este era el momento perfecto que nunca se repetiría.

Cuidadosamente la dirigió hacia un lado de la pista de baile, donde se detuvieron.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. A pesar de la expresión curiosa de Lucy, Natsu tomó aire y…

"¡Ay!"

Un repentino impacto en su espalda mandó a Natsu tropezando, haciéndolo pisar a Lucy.

Natsu se volteó furiosamente.

"Fíjate por dónde vas."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: ¡Perdón! De verdad tenía la intención de actualizar en Año Nuevo pero la señal se puso terrible y al final no pude. Gracias por aguantarse mis tardanzas, por acompañarme con esta historia (y las otras, si lo han hecho), y sobre todo por darme alegrarme con su apoyo, por hacer que traducir sea para mí un placer. ¡Feliz Año! Qué el 2015 sea un gran año para todos ustedes. (Y para los que están al día con el manga, no desesperen, estamos en tiempos difíciles pero no debemos perder la esperanza.)<strong>_


	95. Progreso Perdido

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 95**

**Progreso Perdido**

Veinte minutos después Natsu se alejó cojeando, gruñendo y molesto. Estúpido Gajeel. El idiota había chocado con él y luego procedió a buscar pelea. Había interrumpido el tiempo especial de Natsu con Lucy.

Mirando sobre su hombro vio al enorme imbécil. La pequeña parte de él que era rencorosa disfrutó ver al dragon slayer de metal ser regañado por Levy.

Recordando lo que había estado haciendo antes de la pelea, Natsu miró a su alrededor esperando ver a Lucy.

Ah, ahí estaba.

Sentada compartiendo una mesa con un hombre extraño de cabello oscuro… riéndose.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no.


	96. Día Siguiente

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 96**

**Día Siguiente**

"Qué maldita estupidez," Natsu tomó otro trago de su bebida.

Los otros ocupantes de la mesa lo miraron con variadas expresiones de simpatía y Droy lo dio palmaditas en la espalda.

Junto al bar estaban Lucy y Daisuke, por cierto, qué estúpido nombre para un chico. Aparentemente el moreno estaba contándole una anécdota, porque estaba gesticulando animadamente y Lucy se estaba riendo tanto que tenía que agarrarse de la barra para no caerse.

Natsu apretó los puños sobre la mesa y el vaso en su mano crujió ominosamente.

Si esto continuaba por más tiempo, alguien iba a terminar hecho cenizas.


	97. Semana Siguiente

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 97**

**Semana Siguiente **

"Lo voy a matar," Natsu gruñó con ira, tratando de separar a la pareja por medio de su mirada furiosa.

"No deberías permitir que otro hombre invada así tu territorio." Gajeel señaló.

El resto de la mesa se volvió y lo miró.

"Es la ley de la jungla," Gajeel sonrió ferozmente, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. "Te gusta la Conejita, ¿cierto? Pruébalo. Muéstrale a ese niño bonito a quién le pertenece. Tienes que mostrarle a la competencia quién manda."

Natsu miró a Gray, quien se encogió de hombros, luego a Laxus, quien estaba asintiendo.

"¿Qué haría un dragón en esta situación?"


	98. Explosivo Temporizado

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 98**

**Explosivo Temporizado**

_Tick_

Sintiéndose impotente, Natsu vio a Daisuke y Lucy almorzar juntos. Lucy tenía un poco de arroz en su mejilla y Natsu apretó una mano, resistiéndose al impulso de tocar su rostro.

Daisuke extendió una mano y le quitó el arroz.

_Tack_

Tímidamente, Lucy le entregó a Daisuke un desgastado cuaderno. Él pasó las páginas, señalando algo ocasionalmente y riéndose con ella.

Cuando ella nunca había le había permitido a Natsu leerlo.

_Tick_

Daisuke miró a Natsu e hizo contacto visual. Inclinándose, agarró a Lucy por el codo y susurró en su oído.

Las mejillas de Lucy se sonrojaron.

_Boom_


	99. Parcialmente Cierto

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 99**

**Parcialmente Cierto**

"Quítale las manos de encima."

Natsu ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había movido hasta que había cruzado el cuarto y estaba frente a la cara de Daisuke. Tomada completamente por sorpresa, Lucy los observó mudamente.

Por otro lado, Daisuke frunció el ceño profundamente pero no se movió.

"¿Qué derecho tienes para decirme que hacer?" Él preguntó valientemente, o estúpidamente depende la perspectiva.

Natsu balbuceó por un momento, buscando una respuesta que no fuera horriblemente incriminatoria.

"Lucy es mi nakama. Es parte de Fairy Tail." Terminó por espetar. "Protejo a mi nakama, así que deberías irte. Ahora."


	100. Actitud Suicida

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 100**

**Actitud Suicida**

A pesar de ser confrontado por un enfurecido dragon slayer, Daisuke se mantuvo firme.

"Lucy es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola." Daisuke se puso de pie y se acercó a él. "Ella me invitó. No. Tú."

Cada palabra la acompañó con un empujón al pecho de Natsu.

Al ver a Natsu echando humo, literalmente, Lucy se movió para intervenir; pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Estás de suerte niño bonito," Natsu crujió los nudillos amenazadoramente. "Voy a darte una última oportunidad de irte. Si no, vamos a jugar mi juego favorito. Se llama '¿Qué tanto puedo doblarte hasta que te rompas?'"


	101. Gran Espectáculo

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 101**

**Gran Espectáculo **

"Tú estúpido, imprudente, arrogante, misógino…"

A Lucy se le quebró la voz, demasiado furiosa como para terminar su perorata.

Ni siquiera llevaban peleado dos minutos cuando Erza intervino y le puso fin. Daisuke se las había arreglado para darle un par de golpes, pero se había marchado con un ojo negro y un labio roto.

Lucy se había ido con él, echándole llamas por los ojos a Natsu en el proceso.

Cuando volvió al gremio, procedió a gritar a todo pulmón cada insulto que conocía, y unos pocos que inventó.

El resto del gremio se sentó y disfrutó el espectáculo.


	102. Complejo Paterno

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 102**

**Complejo Paterno**

"Soy libre de hacer mis propios amigos."

El enojo de Lucy estaba disminuyendo en intensidad, pero la emoción que lo reemplazaba hacía que el corazón de Natsu se retorciera dolorosamente.

"No te pertenezco. No le pertenezco a nadie. Soy una persona independiente y no permitiré que nadie me diga de quién puedo ser amiga ni cómo debo vivir mi vida."

Enderezándose orgullosamente con la frente en alto, Lucy se giró bruscamente y marchó hacia la puerta frontal del gremio. Mientras ella se alejaba, Natsu alcanzó a escuchar una última frase murmurada que casi le rompió el corazón.

"Nunca, nunca más."


	103. Pura Verdad

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 103**

**Pura Verdad**

Tras buscar en los lugares normales, como su apartamento, su librería favorita, etc; Natsu finalmente la encontró sentada a la orilla del río, viendo el agua correr, y con gran cautela se sentó a su lado. Ambos contemplaron el río en silencio.

"Lo lamento." Natsu murmuró.

"Lo sé," las palabras de Lucy salieron más como un suspiro que otra cosa. "aunque aún no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado con Daisuke?"

Natsu consideró inventarse alguna grandiosa excusa. Algo genial, que involucrara tiburones y un maquiavélico plan para robarse los riñones de Lucy; pero eventualmente decidió mejor decir la verdad.


	104. ¿Estás Celoso?

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 104**

**¿Estás Celoso?**

"Puede que me haya puesto un poco…bueno, puede que estuviera un poquito…" Natsu titubeó pero soltó la palabra. "celoso."

Los ojos de Lucy estaban bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

"¿Celoso?" ella repitió incrédulamente.

"Sí, celoso." Natsu no pudo evitar ponerse en la defensiva. "Llevas como un mes andando con él todo el tiempo. Pensé que ibas a terminar saliendo con él y que ya no tendrías tiempo para mí… digo, para todos nosotros… para Fairy Tail."

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio.

Natsu se sintió muy insultado cuando tras pasar un minuto ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas.


	105. Explicación Sorpresiva

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 105**

**Explicación Sorpresiva**

Natsu refunfuñó mientras Lucy se esforzaba por recuperar la compostura.

"Perdón, perdón," Lucy dijo entre risitas, "No me estoy riendo de ti, lo juro. Es que Daisuke estará en Magnolia solo por una semana más, luego se irá. Por eso he estado pasando tanto tiempo con él. Nunca dejaría a Fairy Tail, mucho menos por un chico. Y aun si empezara a salir con alguien, siempre tendré tiempo para ti y Happy. Somos un equipo, ¿cierto?"

Lucy miró a Natsu con una sonrisita traviesa.

"Además, tú eres más de su tipo."

Natsu se tardó un minuto para procesarlo.

Oooh… Ooops


	106. Pescando Ideas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 106**

**Pescando Ideas**

A pesar de la revelación de Lucy, Natsu no lamentó la partida de Daisuke unos pocos días más tarde. Pero con su supuesto rival fuera del camino, Natsu se quedó sin un plan de acción.

Por una vez parecía no ser el único.

"Ya se me agotaron las ideas." Freed suspiró, bajando su portapapeles. "¿Alguien tiene alguna propuesta?"

Alrededor de la mesa todos se veían igualmente perdidos.

"Simplemente emborráchala." Laxus postuló, pero fue ignorado.

"Aún pienso que mi idea era buena,"" Happy hizo pucheros. "Deberías darle un pez. Pero nadie me escucha, tan solo soy un gato. ¿Qué se yo?"


	107. Tardía Realización

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 107**

**Tardía Realización**

Natsu se volvió para consolar a su peludo amigo, entonces se detuvo abruptamente. Una expresión de realización apareció en su rostro.

"Happy," Él jadeó, levantando las manos al aire, "¡esa es una gran idea!"

Sin decir otra palabra, Natsu se disparó hacia las puertas del gremio. Justo cuando estaba a punto pasar por la puerta él se devolvió, agarró a Happy, y echó a correr de nuevo.

Los otros solo se miraron en total confusión.

"¿Qué va a hacer con un pez?" alguien murmuró.

Gajeel se reclinó contra su silla, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Ni idea, pero espero estar aquí para verlo."


	108. Muchos Ojos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 108**

**Muchos Ojos**

Lucy sabía que la estaban observando. No sabía quién, ni sabía por qué, lo único que sabía era que cada vez que volvía la mirada a su libro, el cabello de la nuca se le erizaba.

Por centésima vez esa tarde, sintió un hormigueo en la nuca y levantó la cabeza para ver… nada.

Sin que Lucy lo supiera, el mismo segundo ella que volvía a leer su libro los ojos de todos los hombres en Fairy Tail se volvían en su dirección.

Nadie sabía qué era lo que Natsu iba a hacer, pero todos querían estar ahí para verlo.


	109. Espectadores Cautivados

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 109**

**Espectadores Cautivados**

Cuando Natsu finalmente entró al gremio todos los hombres en el edificio prácticamente se cayeron de sus sillas en esfuerzos de encontrar el mejor ángulo para observar la escena.

Estaba sosteniendo cuidadosamente en sus manos un simple saco mientras caminaba hacia Lucy.

Por un momento se quedó parado detrás de ella, y luego, cuando ella no levantó la vista, carraspeó.

"Oh," Lucy brincó un poco, sobresaltada por su aparición repentina, "Natsu. Me asustaste. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"N-no. Bueno, sí. Te traje un regalo."

Metiendo sus temblorosas manos en el saco, Natsu extrajo lo que había dentro y lo empujó hacia Lucy.


	110. El Final

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 110**

**El Final**

Lucy jadeó y presionó ambas manos contra su boca.

"N-Natsu." Su voz tembló con la emoción contenida.

"Es hermoso."

Natsu estaba sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa plástica, con un pez nadando pasivamente en su interior. Un pez de color rosado brillante con una vibrante raya amarilla cruzando su espalda y cola.

"Es un anthias." Él le dijo, orgulloso, "me recordó a nosotros. Amarillo por ti y rosado por mí."

Reteniendo lágrimas, Lucy se paró de puntillas y besó a Natsu en la mejilla. Mientras él parpadeaba atontado, ella enganchó su brazo con el suyo y sonrió angelicalmente.

"Vamos, llevémoslo a casa."

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT: Faltan el epílogo y un par de anuncios, aun así, me da un poco de tristeza que esté a punto de terminar. Gracias de todo corazón por seguir leyendo y por todos los maravillosos comentarios, alertas y favoritos.<em>**


	111. El Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 111**

**El Epílogo**

Tras la abrupta partida de Natsu y Lucy, el gremio entró en caos.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Erza chilló, prácticamente tirando al suelo su plato de pastel.

"Siempre supe que terminarían juntos," Mira suspiró felizmente, ya fantaseando con bebés rubios y peli-rosados.

"Gajeel, ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto?" Levy demandó con una expresión de sospecha en su rostro.

Entre tanto, todos los hombres estaban congelados en shock. Lentamente, Gray volvió la cabeza para mirar al felino que estaba volando en círculos por el gremio.

"Se los dije." Happy gritó petulantemente mientras volaba. "Ninguna chica puede resistirse a los peces."


	112. Nota de la Autora

_4 de Noviembre, 2013. _

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Solo unas palabras finales. Gracias a todos quienes leyeron esta historia. Espero que haya sido tan divertido para ustedes leerla como fue para mí escribirla. Esta es la primera historia de tal longitud que he escrito hasta el final así que… Bien por mí supongo. Puede que escriba una secuela en el futuro pero por ahora tengo demasiadas historias en progreso. Espero terminar Dealing With Dragons (_Lidiando con dragones_) y Love Bites (_Mordidas de amor_) además de algunas otras historias que tengo pendiente actualizar. Después de que DWD termine tengo una nueva idea para un fic de Fairy Tail. Aún estoy trabajando en los detalles así que manténganse muy atentos.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes comentaron. Me alegraron por completo el día y me recuerdan la razón por la que sigo escribiendo. Haber leído sus ideas sobre lo siguiente que haría Natsu fue lo mejor.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y échenle un vistazo a mis otras historias. Puede que les gusten. **

**TTFN-**


	113. Nota de la Traductora

_6 de Marzo, 2015_

**_NT (Naimena): _**

**_Ha sido un largo viaje, ¿no? Es algo triste verlo terminar, pero quiero que sepan que ustedes hicieron de esta traducción una experiencia increíble. Estoy muy agradecida. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo la primera vez que la leí._**

**_La historia no tiene secuela, así que por ahora este es el final de Rosas Flameantes. Esto no significa que deje de traducir, si les han gustado mis traducciones y están interesados en mis otros proyectos pueden ver las traducciones en progreso en mi perfil (incluyendo Tales of Fairies que es increíble)._**

**_Gracias a todos y les deseo un muy buen día. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
